Contents described herein simply provide background information about the present exemplary embodiment, and do not constitute the related art.
Household debts have emerged as a severe social and economic problem. Individuals cannot exclusively use their incomes for debt redemptions. There exists spending for maintaining an individual life, which is defined as consumption in economics. That is, in reality, the amount of money for debt redemption is changed according to an individual situation.
According to the ethological research, when people have plural debts, people irrationally redeem the debts. When it is necessary to redeem multiple debts, which have different interest rates and amounts of money, the most financially rational method is to preferentially redeem the debt having a large interest rate. However, in order to decrease psychological burdens, people tend to preferentially redeem the debt, of which the amount of money is small (debt account aversion (DAA)).
In order to solve the problem, there is a need for a method, which is capable of assessing a debt management competency of a person or a household and enhancing the debt management competency, but objective data and sufficient reference for determining the debt management competency have not been arranged yet.